


Prowermania

by DeadmanDairyland



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fan Game Idea, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanDairyland/pseuds/DeadmanDairyland
Summary: Angel Island disappeared without a trace. Time and reality seemed to bend and shift with no explanation. And on top of all of that was an empire established out of nowhere, in the form of a massive dystopian city that swallowed Never Lake and everything around it overnight.This started as an idea for a Castlevania-style Sonic fan game, but I have no idea how to make games. So instead have this meta collection of ideas I have for a fan game that will likely never exist.





	1. Introduction

Angel Island disappeared without a trace. Time and reality seemed to bend and shift with no explanation. And on top of all of that was an empire established out of nowhere, in the form of a massive dystopian city that swallowed Never Lake and everything around it overnight. Above the lake Little Planet had made its annual appearance, and Miles “Tails” Prower suspected that its time-warping properties and precious Time Stones may have been used to cause this phenomenon.

Sonic the Hedgehog, on the other hand, was not worried. To him this was just another one of Dr. Eggman schemes. And like every other time Eggman tried to conquer the world, Sonic was going to run in, trash his toys, and thwart his evil plans just in time for lunch.

Tails stayed behind to investigate the disappearance of Angel Island as Sonic ran off to fight Eggman once again. He was as confident as Sonic was that this would be over quickly.

A day passed. Then two. Then a week. No sign of Angel Island. No sign of Sonic. And the city continued to grow.

That was when Tails received a message from Eggman himself. The mad scientist had done the impossible. Sonic had been captured, and Eggman was more than happy to gloat about it. But the message wasn’t just a declaration of victory. It was an invitation.

Tails was worried, but he was also prepared. Eggman had challenged the young inventor to a game of wits, and Tails was ready to prove himself as a hero on his own merits.

_ **PROWERMANIA** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as an idea for a Castlevania-style Sonic fan game, largely inspired by the classic Sonic spin-off Tails Adventure. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to make a fan game, and it would probably be canned by SEGA or Konami anyway. But I don't want these ideas to just disappear within the dark recesses of my brain. I would rather share them with you!
> 
> Hopefully this is something I can post on AO3. I've seen people post essays and headcanons on here, so I would think this would be fine. Especially since it's going to be a sort of half-fanfic anyway. It's just that the other half is going to be me talking about things I would have liked to put in the game. And by "other half" I mean... that's pretty much going to be the bulk of this.
> 
> But for now, enjoy that Castlevania style introduction!


	2. Gameplay - Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I'll be talking about what Tails' gameplay style would have ideally been like.

_So you want to make a Castlevania-style Sonic fan game starring Tails. What would the gameplay be like?_

Good question, me!

So like I mentioned in the notes on the first page--and yes, you should probably read that if you don't normally read notes and now have no idea what is going on--one of the inspirations for this idea was Tails Adventure, a classic Sonic spin-off sorta-Metroidvania-ish title featuring Tails. You should totally look it up, by the way, if you've never heard of it. Tails blows up birds with bombs and just walks away from the carnage in a very appropriate "Haters Gonna Hate" kind of way. It's great.

However, the main form of attack in this fan game would not be cartoon bombs--though I've considered them for maybe a sub-weapon or something similar, something that would be limited in however many you find like in the Legend of Zelda.

Instead I would rather Tails' normal attack be a tail whip attack. Not only would that fit the Castlevania style better, but it just... makes sense, y'know?

Anyway, here is a list of moves I would have liked to incorporate in the game off the top of my head:

  * Tail Whip (main attack)  

  * Normal Jump (NOT an attack--this is Tails Adventure logic, you have to EARN that Spin Jump)  

  * Flight (more info on this later)  

  * Bomb (subweapon)  

  * Napalm Bomb/Fire Bomb (subweapon; similar to Bomb, but acts like the Holy Water from Castlevania, and is also more powerful)   

  * Hammer (either a subweapon or a replacement for the Tail Whip)  

  * Flying Hammer (using the Hammer while flying)  

  * Punch (a replacement for the Tail Whip; Tails would probably be wearing boxing gloves or use a weapon similar to the one from Sonic Battle)  

  * Flying Punch (if Tails is wearing boxing gloves)  

  * Spin Jump/Spin Dash (a replacement for the Tail Whip)  

  * Remote Robot (the small Tails robot from Tails Adventure)

Now I know what you're thinking: "Alright, if this guy was smart he would notice that many of these attacks already exist in the Advance games and Sonic Battle so clearly that would be the best direction to go with if he was making a fan game."

But the _Genesis/Mania backgrounds,_ guys... The Genesis/Mania backgrounds are _so_ good and there is more variety and they have more amusement park themes and better city designs and... basically I would have been pretty lazy and just used a bunch of stuff from The Spriters Resource with minimal editing on my part, so perhaps it's for the best that this fan game will likely never exist. ...Oh, and also The Spriters Resource has more custom stuff for Genesis-style, courtesy of talented people like Dolphman, so... I mean that kinda would've forced my hand too.

Either way, for Tails' actual sprite I would either have to go with the Tails Adventure sprites (with some modifications), modify a ton of Genesis sprites, put Advance Tails in a Genesis-style setting... or just hope that someone on The Spriters Resource makes some kind of crazy advanced Genesis sprite sheet on Genesis-style Tails that includes, like, everything that Tails has ever done in the history of Sonic games. So honestly, even if I did know how to make a fan game... this alone probably would have held me back.

But enough about that. Instead let's talk about Flight! Because I _did_ mention that there would be more information on that.

Like in Sonic 3 & Knuckles, if Tails flies into an enemy tails-first, that hurts the enemy. However, having normal flight capabilities from the beginning would probably break a Metroidvania-style game. So it's a good thing that Tails Adventure already had a solution to this problem!

In Tails Adventure, at the beginning of the game Tails could only fly for a couple of seconds at most, but his Flight Meter would go up the more Chaos Emeralds he collected. Well, guess what the bosses are guarding in this game. That's right, they have Chaos Emeralds. And just like in Tails Adventure, the more Chaos Emeralds Tails collects, the more he can fly! More on that when I talk about items.

As for the Spin Jump and Spin Dash, well... that was also a thing in Tails Adventure. You can't do it until you get the item for it. I sort of referenced it in the introduction, actually: Tails is doing this on his own terms, and dang it Spin Jumps are killing his poor fluffy back. But again, like Tails Adventure, you can find an item that allows you to do spin attacks. I'll probably mention this again later when I talk about items, but I thought I'd share right away that in this game the Sonic icon that gives you the ability to do spin attacks would actually be called "Photo of Sonic," with the implication that when Tails equips it he is doing the spin attacks as a tribute to Sonic.

Tails can also put that intelligence to good use. I've figured a great way to open some of the doors that allow you to backtrack easier would be to have a computer nearby that Tails can use to open the door (which would probably come in the form of those light barriers Eggman likes to use).

One more final touch I would have liked to include would be a different animation for when Tails uses flight after hitting a spring--specifically the animation from the Advance games where his tails are underneath him. Wouldn't help him from getting hit from above, but maybe it would give him an extra boost after going airborne from the spring? Just a thought I had.

So yeah, Tails would move and attack kinda like he would in Tails Adventure, but with added flair and different strategies. He also would have the Sea Fox during certain moments of the game. More on that some other time.

Next time I will likely either be talking about enemies or items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again I'm so fired up about something that I actually managed to update it the next day!
> 
> And once again I must warn whoever is reading this: this is NOT my usual output. I can't promise you that there will be an update every day, because there likely won't be. Especially when I start talking about the setting and the levels. Heck, even talking about the enemies will probably take forever, since I actually kind of want to use images for that. With proper credit to the original sources and sprite rippers/editors, of course.
> 
> Speaking of which, I may edit this page in the future if anyone wants me to add images here too. Or maybe I'll just make a part two for this topic. We'll see.


End file.
